


Punishing The Birthday Boy.

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Jay and Daniel get heated in the blond's bedroom maybe a little too quickly.
Relationships: Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Kudos: 19





	Punishing The Birthday Boy.

Jay was playing a game when Daniel had suddenly came into the room, he heard a loud creek coming from his door even though he was wearing headphones, he removed his headphones and saw Daniel peeking through his slightly ajar door, he had a weak smile on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" Daniel meekly said, he looked anxious and afraid, and Jay didn't want him to feel so guilty, so he softly smiled and shook his head. Daniel then went in and what he was wearing shocked Jay.

He was wearing a short scarlet red skirt and a plain white croptop, it looked beautiful on him.

"W-What are the clothes for?" Jay asked Daniel.

The surprising thing is, Jay was actually really into people crossdressing, but it was most specifically Daniel who made him like that because one time, he caught him wearing a maid outfit 'for fun'. You should've seen his flustered face, it was adorable. It took him awhile to realize that but he came to terms with it and hid that realization from anyone else besides Daniel.

"I was wearing them earlier since Stephen got me soaked with another dead person's blood when I was helping him hide the body." Daniel explained as he scratched the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly.

Jay nodded, then Daniel sat on his lap unexpectedly, surprising Jay.

"Oh. We're doing this now." Jay thought himself. Daniel was looking and smiled at him innocently, but he knew his intentions were the opposite of innocent.

"Jay.." Daniel whined, Jay looked at him with his closed eyes and hummed. "What is it?" Jay said, smirking teasingly as he let his hand lift up his skirt, he whined softly as the cold breeze of air hit his skin, making him shiver.

"I need you.." Daniel whined as he started to grind against him, apparently trying to create some friction.

"Aww, so desperate already?" Jay chuckled, Daniel pouted and stopped grinding against him. "Please, Daddy?" Daniel pleaded, and it seemed like he was getting really needy by the second, but Jay wanted to lead him on first, he won't just start off right of the bat.

"Oh, don't worry, babygirl, I will. But it won't be any fun if I start right off the bat, right?" Jay said alluringly, squeezing his thighs with his hand in the meantime, making the submissive male moan softly, turning Jay on further.

"But I want it now.." Daniel whined, stripping away his plain pure white crop-top, and exposing his chest.

"I said later. How is it so hard to understand?" Jay hissed, he was kinda pissed at Daniel for being so impatient, he barely even started playing the game, but won't be mad for too long hopefully. Daniel whimpered sadly and leaned his forehead on Jay's shoulder.

"I'll act on it later, Daniel." Jay promised. But he didn't get a reply, and it worried him.

"Okay fine, we can do it now." Jay finally said in defeat, he didn't want to see the birthday boy so sad, it was his birthday after all, he didn't want to ruin it for him in any way.

Daniel's face and eyes lit up in excitement as he smiled in anticipation.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Daniel thanked him, and was about to unzip his pants again until stopped him by grabbing his wrist on time.

"But no crime goes unpunished, Daniel. And you committed a very serious crime~" Jay told him, then with all of his strength, he picks him up and carries him onto the bed.

"Jay! What are you doing?!" Daniel asked rather frantic tone as Jay started to use the handcuffs he secretly hid under his pillow, he kisses Daniel's forehead softly, then he moves onto Daniel's neck and started biting and sucking roughly on it and making many marks on the poor boy's neck, and also making him whimper in response.

"J-Jay!" He unexpectedly moaned.

Jay was surprised by the sudden moan, but he smirked and leaned back to see all the bite marks he made on him, Daniel was quivering and there was some drool slipping out the corner of his mouth. The look itself just made Jay feel so turned on.

"You're so cute, Danny. But remember what I told you?" Jay teased him as he looked directly into his lust-filled eyes and grinned. Daniel nodded and he repeated what he said to him earlier.

"N-No crime goes u-unpunished." Daniel repeated, blushing madly as he did so. Jay smiled and pets his head. "Good boy."

Jay then lifts his skirt up, he saw that he was already hard and leaking, and decided to tease him about it. "Aww, you're already so hard for me? You want it that bad, you slut?" Jay teased as he pinched one of his nipples, making him moan in response.

"Y-Yes, please! Punish me, Daddy!" Daniel pleaded desperately, Jay then slowly moved forward to kiss him and Daniel was about to lean in until Jay teasingly pulled himself away. "This is your punishment, remember? You even said it yourself." Jay reminded him as he removed his skirt and boxers to reveal his aching and erect shaft.

He then turns him over and on all fours properly, now his ass was in the air and in front of Jay.

"Count for me, princess." Jay ordered, Daniel nodded and then Jay got something from under his bed, it was a paddle. He never got to use this and he was too shy and nervous to even use it on his old partners. But now it all changed when the greenette came in with the wish.

Then he gave Daniel's ass an experimental smack, causing him to yelp.

"You good?" Jay asked him softly.

He nodded in response.

Then Jay hit him with it again, and Daniel counted. "One." He counts.

"Good girl~" He praised.

This went on for a rather long time as Daniel moaned quietly and whimpered because mostly because of the pain, but he was also secretly really loving it, and he let it be known by his moans that erupted from his throat after he counted.

Soon, he stopped and dropped the paddle on the floor and softly comforted and praised Daniel.

"Shh, it's okay, it's over now. You're such a good girl." Jay praised and smiled, he kissed the neck of the whimpering male. He soon calmed down and changed his position and laid on his back.

"How about I reward you, Dan?" Jay suggested, Daniel hums in agreement and nods.

"Okay, but I need to prep you first." Jay reminded him as he was about to go get the lube. Daniel shook his head. "No thanks, I already prepared myself earlier, I-I wanted to be ready for you." Daniel answered, looking away and blushing in embarrassment.

Jay smirked and decides to tease him about it. "My, do you really want it that eagerly, you little cockslut?" Jay teased as he lightly pulled on his hair, and that was enough to make him softly moan. He nodded in response. "Y-Yes, p-please fuck me!" Daniel begged.

Jay chuckled and removed their remaining clothing they had left and then exposes his own bulky dick, he was quite big unlike Daniel, so Daniel understood why he wanted to prepare him earlier, but he assured himself that he was prepped enough for it.

He closed his eyes, preparing himself for Jay's cock to enter his hole, but before Jay wanted to pound him senseless with his dick, he felt his tongue instead, he moaned softly at the motion and looked at Jay, he looked at him back and smirked, the young greenette noticed he was holding an almost empty bottle of what he thinks is flavored lubricant.

"W-What are you gonna do with that, D-Daddy? I thought you didn't want to prep me anymore." Daniel reminded him timidly. Jay chuckled and popped it open and spread his legs more.

"Just relax, Dan. I just want to try something real quick." Jay explained.

"Just know that it'll hurt a little, alright?" Jay informed the younger, he nodded in response then the blond squirted enough lubricant all over his hand messily, but he doesn't care if the blanket of the bed gets a little soaked, he had his hand over his body so the dripping liquid landed on him instead, making him shiver.

Then he felt Jay's two fingers get inserted inside of him, he moaned in response as he pinched two of his nipples for more sensual stimulation. Jay groaned silently and added another one after a few more thrusts, then another one. Soon, Daniel realized what was coming.

Jay stayed silent and added his last finger inside of him, he wasn't used to this kind of feeling just yet, so he whimpered softly in pain. Jay shushed him quietly with his praises and peppered kisses on his body.

Soon, Daniel got used to it as he thrusts his whole hand much faster and his climax came closer.

"D-Daddy! I-I'm gonna cum!" Daniel warned him, then he stopped, much to Daniel's dismay. He pulled out his hand and immediately rammed his dick inside, catching Daniel by surprise and making him moan loud. Jay wanted to quieten his moans, but then again, the others wouldn't mind, right? Right.

"I want you to moan loud for me, princess. Show them how good I'm fucking you~" Daniel heard Jay command, he nodded and Jay thrusts his cock in and out of him again, making him moan and pant like crazy in ecstasy as Jay pounded into him like there was no tomorrow. Daniel moaned so loud to be an ordinary pleasure-induced moan, so Jay immediately assumed he hit it.

He thrusts in again, but much more harder and faster than last time and Daniel swore he was gonna cum right here and then at this rate if he kept this up more. And he did, he came hard on Jay's bed sheets, but Jay didn't mind it as much as he was still pounding into Dan's tight ass before he reached his climax. He soon reached his climax and came inside of Daniel, his semen filling him up nicely. He soon pulls out and watched some of his semen dripping out of him, he fixed the dripping issue with a butt-plug plugging his hole up to prevent from spilling any further.

"There, that should do it." Jay announced. Jay then turned him over and straddled him. "Are you okay? Did you enjoy it?" Jay asked. Daniel smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did! Although it was a little tiring.." Daniel commented. Jay chuckled, and Danielw as confused why.

"Tiring? Just wait until you hear about the others' kinks and fantasies." Jay chuckled.

Meanwhile, Hosuh was just about to prepare dinner, then after he settled some of the food they were gonna eat, he got the brown bag where the other groceries are and pull out the contents of it.

Whipped cream.

Cherries.

Chocolate syrup.

A blindfold.

Ropes.

A cock ring.

And a ball gag.

The perfect ingredients to make a Daniel Dessert.


End file.
